Project Hybrid
Project:Hybrid= Project: Hybrid, (aka The Return to Freddy's 5: Revived) is a FNAF fan game and the sequel of the cancelled TRTF 5. Story "Wherever I am, wherever I might be, I will always be with you...in the soul". That is what my cousin said to me before I last saw him. It was the year of 2043, 7 years after the fall and destruction of The Machine and the Torture Animatronics. The souls in from the animatronics are freed because of him. He then went on another investigation...but I didn’t know it was the last time I would see him. After some time of waiting for his return, I assigned into the investigation my cousin went on which was on a former secret military base known as Vengeance Terminal which was famous for the creation of the technology created to win World War III. As I arrive at the gates of the old base, I get uneasy really fast. I arrive to the base and as entered felt the Darkness immediately close in on me and a unsettling voice saying: "Welcome Back to...the Machine". Known Characters *Hybrid Abaddon (Main Antagonist) *Hybrid Leviathan (Hybrid Shark Animatronic) *Hybrid Torture Device *Hybrid Freddy *Hybrid Bonnie *Hybrid Chica *Hybrid Foxy *Hybrid Lockjaw *Hybrid Kitty Fazcat *Hybrid Mangle *Hybrid Kronos (Hybrid Crocodile Animatronic) *Hybrid Balloon Boy *Hybrid Puppet *Hybrid Malevolent Entity *Hybrid Vigo *Hybrid Golden Animatronics **Hybrid Golden Kitty Fazcat **Hybrid Golden Lockjaw **Hybrid Fredbear/Hybrid Golden Freddy **Hybrid Springtrap/Hybrid Springbonnie *Hybrid Shadow Animatronics **Hybrid Nightmare/Hybrid Shadow Fredbear **Hybrid Paralysis/Hybrid Shadow Springtrap/Hybrid Shadow Springbonnie **Hybrid Shadow Lockjaw **Hybrid Shadow Kitty Fazcat **Hybrid Shadow Freddy *Hybrid Sugar *Hybrid Sally *Hybrid Koly *Hybrid Leon/Hybrid Cousin *Hybrid Blue Guy *Hybrid Fang *Hybrid Tealer Trivia *Project: Hybrid was planned to be asked for approval after the second entry of Malevolence. However, since PoniatorFilms (the original creator of TRTF Series) was going to be out of all social media, it had to be asked way before planned. *Project: Hybrid brings back some cancelled elements of TRTF 5/TRTF:R. The most notable example is the Hybrid Animatronics. **The only element which Project: Hybrid won't bring back is the software of Clickteam Fusion. *The Malevolent Entity, Fang, Tealer, and possibly more animatronics will be revealed in their Hybrid Form and away from their original forms from their original games *It is unknown if Nightmare Lockjaw will appear in Project: Hybrid. *Hybrid Leviathon, Hybrid Kronos, and Hybrid Abaddon are actually named after mythological figures. **Hybrid Kronos is named after the Titan who was father of Zeus and Hades including the leader of the Titans in Greek Mythology. Kronos is also named after the Kronosaurus giving him a design similar to a Crocodile **Hybrid Leviathan and Hybrid Abaddon are named after Demons. ***Hybrid Abaddon being named after the demon of destruction and the chief of all demons; thus, making him the main antagonist of Project: Hybrid ***Hybrid Leviathan was named after the demon of the oceans, lakes, and water. Hybrid Leviathan is also named after a sea monster in modern Hebrew. |-|Gallery= Teasers Category:Games